Pattern formation is the activity by which embryonic cells form ordered spatial arrangements of differentiated tissues. The physical complexity of higher organisms arises during embryogenesis through the interplay of cell-intrinsic lineage and cell-extrinsic signaling. Inductive interactions are essential to embryonic patterning in vertebrate development from the earliest establishment of the body plan, to the patterning of the organ systems, to the generation of diverse cell types during tissue differentiation (Davidson, E., (1990) Development 108: 365-389; Gurdon, J. B., (1992) Cell 68: 185-199; Jessell, T. M. et al., (1992) Cell 68: 257-270). The effects of developmental cell interactions are varied. Typically, responding cells are diverted from one route of cell differentiation to another by inducing cells that differ from both the uninduced and induced states of the responding cells (inductions). Sometimes cells induce their neighbors to differentiate like themselves (homoiogenetic induction); in other cases a cell inhibits its neighbors from differentiating like itself. Cell interactions in early development may be sequential, such that an initial induction between two cell types leads to a progressive amplification of diversity. Moreover, inductive interactions occur not only in embryos, but in adult cells as well, and can act to establish and maintain morphogenetic patterns as well as induce differentiation (J. B. Gurdon (1992) Cell 68:185-199).
The origin of the nervous system in all vertebrates can be traced to the end of gastrulation. At this time, the ectoderm in the dorsal side of the embryo changes its fate from epidermal to neural. The newly formed neuroectoderm thickens to form a flattened structure called the neural plate which is characterized, in some vertebrates, by a central groove (neural groove) and thickened lateral edges (neural folds). At its early stages of differentiation, the neural plate already exhits signs of regional differentiation along its anterior posterior (A-P) and mediolateral axis (M-L). The neural folds eventually fuse at the dorsal midline to form the neural tube which will differentiate into brain at its anterior end and spinal cord at its posterior end. Closure of the neural tube creates dorsal/ventral differences by virtue of previous mediolateral differentiation. Thus, at the end of neurulation, the neural tube has a clear anterior-posterior (A-P), dorsal ventral (D-V) and mediolateral (M-L) polarities (see, for example, Principles in Neural Science (3rd), eds. Kandel, Schwartz and Jessell, Elsevier Science Publishing Company: NY, 1991; and Developmental Biology (3rd), ed. S. F. Gilbert, Sinauer Associates: Sunderland Mass., 1991). Inductive interactions that define the fate of cells within the neural tube establish the initial pattern of the embryonic vertebrate nervous system. In the spinal cord, the identify of cell types is controlled, in part, by signals from two midline cell groups, the notochord and floor plate, that induce neural plate cells to differentiate into floor plate, motor neurons, and other ventral neuronal types (van Straaten et al. (1988) Anat. Embryol. 177:317-324; Placzek et al. (1993) Development 117:205-218; Yamada et al. (1991) Cell 64:035-647; and Hatta et al. (1991) Nature 350:339-341). In addition, signals from the floor plate are responsible for the orientation and direction of commissural neuron outgrowth (Placzek, M. et al., (1990) Development 110: 19-30). Besides patterning the neural tube, the notochord and floorplate are also responsible for producing signals which control the patterning of the somites by inhibiting differentiation of dorsal somite derivatives in the ventral regions (Brand-Saberi, B. et al., (1993) Anat. Embryol. 188: 239-245; Porquie, O. et al., (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90: 5242-5246).
Another important signaling center exists in the posterior mesenchyme of developing limb buds, called the Zone of Polarizing Activity, or xe2x80x9cZPAxe2x80x9d. When tissue from the posterior region of the limb bud is grafted to the anterior border of a second limb bud, the resultant limb will develop with additional digits in a mirror-image sequence along the anteroposterior axis (Saunders and Gasseling, (1968) Epithelial-Mesenchymal Interaction, pp. 78-97). This finding has led to the model that the ZPA is responsible for normal anteroposterior patterning in the limb. The ZPA has been hypothesized to function by releasing a signal, termed a xe2x80x9cmorphogenxe2x80x9d, which forms a gradient across the early embryonic bud. According to this model, the fate of cells at different distances from the ZPA is determined by the local concentration of the morphogen, with specific thresholds of the morphogen inducing successive structures (Wolpert, (1969) Theor. Biol. 25:1-47). This is supported by the finding that the extent of digit duplication is proportional to the number of implanted ZPA cells (Tickle, (1981) Nature 254:199-202).
A candidate for the putative ZPA morphogen was identified by the discovery that a source of retinoic acid can result in the same type of mirror-image digit duplications when placed in the anterior of a limb bud (Tickle et al., (1982) Nature 296:564-565; Summerbell, (1983) J. Embryol 78:269-289). The response to exogenous retinoic acid is concentration dependent as the morphogen model demands (Tickle et al., (1985) Dev. Biol. 109:82-95). Moreover, a differential distribution of retinoic acid exists across the limb bud, with a higher concentration in the ZPA region (Thaller and Eichele, (1987) Nature 327:625-628).
Recent evidence, however, has indicated that retinoic acid is unlikely to be the endogenous factor responsible for ZPA activity (reviewed in Brockes, (1991) Nature 350:15; Tabin, (1991) Cell 66:199-217). It is now believed that rather than directly mimicking an endogenous signal, retinoic acid implants act by inducing an ectopic ZPA. The anterior limb tissue just distal to a retinoic acid implant and directly under the ectoderm has been demonstrated to acquire ZPA activity by serially transplanting that tissue to another limb bud (Summerbell and Harvey, (1983) Limb Development and Regeneration pp. 109-118; Wanek et al., (1991) Nature 350:81-83). Conversely, the tissue next to a ZPA graft does not gain ZPA activity (Smith, (1979) J. Embryol 52:105-113). Exogenous retinoic acid would thus appear to act upstream of the ZPA in limb patterning.
The immediate downstream targets of ZPA action are not known. However, one important set of genes which are ectopically activated during ZPA-induced pattern duplications are the 5xe2x80x2 genes of the Hoxd cluster. These genes are normally expressed in a nested pattern emanating from the posterior margin of the limb bud (Dolle et al., (1989) Nature 342:767-772; Izpisua-Belmonte et al., (1991) Nature 350:585-589). This nested pattern of Hox gene expression has been directly demonstrated to determine the identity of the structures produced along the anteroposterior axis of the limb (Morgan et al., (1993) Nature 358:236-239). As this would predict, ZPA grafts which produce mirror-image duplication of structures at an anatomical level first lead to the ectopic activation of the Hoxd genes in a mirror-image duplication at the molecular level. (Nohno et al., (1991) Cell 64:1197-1205; Izpisua-Belmonte et al., (1991) Nature 350:585-589). The molecular signals which regulate the expression of these important genes are currently not understood.
The present invention relates to the discovery of a novel family of genes, and gene products, expressed in vertebrate organisms, which genes referred to hereinafter as the xe2x80x9chedgehogxe2x80x9d gene family, the products of which are referred to as hedgehog proteins. The products of the hedgehog gene have apparent broad involvement in the formation and maintenance of ordered spatial arrangements of differentiated tissues in vertebrates, both adult and embryonic, and can be used to generate and/or maintain an array of different vertebrate tissue both in vitro and in vivo.
In general, the mention features hedgehog polypeptides, preferably substantially pure preparations of one or more of the subject hedgehog polypeptides. The invention also provides recombinantly produced hedgehog polypeptides. In preferred embodiments the polypeptide has a biological activity including: an ability to modulate proliferation, survival and/or differentiation of mesodermally-derived tissue, such as tissue derived from dorsal mesoderm; the ability to modulate proliferation, survival and/or differentiation of ectodermally-derived tissue, such as tissue derived from the neural tube, neural crest, or head mesenchyme; the ability to modulate proliferation, survival and/or differentiation of endodermally-derived tissue, such as tissue derived from the primitive gut. Moreover, in preferred embodiments, the subject hedgehog proteins have the ability to induce expression of secondary signaling molecules, such as members of the Transforming Growth Factor xcex2 family, as well as members of the fibroblast growth factor (FGF) family.
In a preferred embodiment, the polypeptide is identical with or homologous to a Sonic hedgehog (Shh) polypeptide, such as a mammalian Shh represented by SEQ ID Nos:13 or 11, an avian Shh represented by SEQ ID No: 8, or a fish Shh represented by SEQ ID No: 12. For instance, the Shh polypeptide preferably has an amino acid sequence at least 60% homologous to a polypeptide represented by any of SEQ ID Nos: 8, 11, 12 or 13, though polypeptides with higher sequence homologies of, for example, 80%, 90% or 95% are also contemplated. Exemplary Shh proteins are represented by SEQ ID No. 40. The Shh polypeptide can comprise a full length protein, such as represented in the sequence listings, or it can comprise a fragment of, for instance, at least 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 150 or 200 amino acids in length. Preferred hedgehog polypeptides include Shh sequences corresponding approximately to the natural proteolytic fragments of the hedgehog proteins, such as from about Cys-24 through about the region that contains the proteolytic processing site, e.g., Ala-194 to Gly-203, or from about Cys-198 through Ala-475 of the human Shh protein, or analogous fragments thereto.
In another preferred embodiment, the polypeptide is identical with or homologous to an Indian hedgehog (Ihh) polypeptide, such as a human Thh represented by SEQ ID No:14, or a mouse Ihh represented by SEQ ID No: 10. For instance, the Ihh polypeptide preferably has an amino acid sequence at least 60% homologous to a polypeptide represented by either of SEQ ID Nos: 10 or 14, though Ihh polypeptides with higher sequence homologies of, for example, 80%, 90% or 95% are also contemplated. The polypeptide can comprise the full length protein represented by in part by these sequences, or it can comprise a fragment of, for instance, at least 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 150 or 200 amino acids in length. Preferred Ihh polypeptides comprise an N-terminal fragment from Cys-28 through the region that contains the proteolytic processing site, e.g., Ala-198 to Gly-207, or a C-terminal fragment from about Cys-203 through Ser-411 of the mouse Thh represented by SEQ ID No:10, or analogous fragments thereto.
In still a further preferred embodiment, the polypeptide is identical with or homologous to a Desert hedgehog (Dhh) polypeptide, such as a mouse Dhh represented by SEQ ID No: 9. For instance, the Dhh polypeptide preferably has an amino acid sequence at least 60% homologous to a polypeptide represented by SEQ ID No: 9, though Dhh polypeptides with higher sequence homologies of, for example, 80%, 90% or 95% are also contemplated. The polypeptide can comprise the full length protein represented by this sequence, or it can comprise a fragment of, for instance, at least 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 150 or 200 amino acids in length. Preferred Dhh polypeptides comprise Dhh sequences corresponding to the N-terminal portion of the protein from about Cys-23 through about the region that contains the proteolytic processing site, e.g., Val-124 to Asn-203 or C-terminal fiagment from about Cys-199 through Gly-396 of SEQ ID No:9, or analogous fragments thereto.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention features a purified or recombinant polypeptide fragment of a hedgehog protein, which polypeptide has the ability to modulate, e.g., mimic or antagonize, a the activity of a wild-type hedgehog protein. Preferably, the polypeptide fragment comprises a sequence identical or homologous to an amino acid sequence designated in one of SEQ ID No:8, SEQ ID No:9, SEQ ID No:10, SEQ ID No:11, SEQ ID No:12, SEQ ID No:13, or SEQ ID No:14. More preferably, the polypeptide fragment comprises an amino acid sequence designated in SEQ ID No: 40, e.g., includes the fragment of Cys-1 to Gly-174.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention features a purified or recombinant polypeptide, which polypeptide has a molecular weight of approximately 19 kDa and has the ability to modulate, e.g., mimic or antagonize, a the activity of a wild-type hedgehog protein. Preferably, the polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence identical or homologous to an sequence designated in one of SEQ ID No:8, SEQ ID No:9, SEQ ID No:10, SEQ ID No:11, SEQ ID No:12, SEQ ID No:13, or SEQ ID No:14. More preferably, the polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence designated in SEQ ID No:40.
In still another preferred embodiment, the invention features a purified or recombinant hedgehog polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence represented by the formula A-B wherein, A represents all or the portion of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 1-168 of SEQ ID No:40; and B represents at least one amino acid residue of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 169-221 of SEQ ID No:40; wherein A and B together represent a contiguous polypeptide sequence represented by SEQ ID No:40, and the polypeptide modulates, e.g., mimics or antagonizes, the biological activity of a hedgehog protein. Preferably, B can represent at least 5, 10 or 20 amino acid residues of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 169-221 of SEQ ID No:40.
In another embodiment, the invention features a purified or recombinant polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence represented by the formula A-B, wherein A represents all or the portion of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 24-193 of SEQ ID No: 13; and B represents at least one amino acid residue of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 194-250 of SEQ ID No:13; wherein A and B together represent a contiguous polypeptide sequence designated in SEQ ID No:13, and the polypeptide modulates, e.g., mimics or antagonizes, the biological activity of a hedgehog protein.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention features a purified or recombinant polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence represented by the formula A-B, wherein A represents all or the portion of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 25-193, or analogous residues thereof, of a vertebrate hedgehog polypeptide identical or homologous to SEQ ID No:11; and B represents at least one amino acid residue of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 194-250, or analogous residues thereof, of a vertebrate hedgehog polypeptide identical or homologous to SEQ ID No:11; wherein A and B together represent a contiguous polypeptide sequence designated in SEQ ID No:11, and the polypeptide modulates, e.g., agonizes or antagonizes, the biological activity of a hedgehog protein.
In another embodiment, the invention features a purified or recombinant polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence represented by the formula A-B, wherein A represents all or the portion of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 23-193 of SEQ ID No:9; and B represents at least one amino acid residue of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 194-250 of SEQ ID No:9; wherein A and B together represent a contiguous polypeptide sequence designated in SEQ ID No:9, and the polypeptide modulates, e.g., agonizes or antagonizes, the biological activity of a hedgehog protein.
In yet another embodiment, the invention features a purified or recombinant polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence represented by the formula A-B, wherein A represents all or the portion of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 28-197 of SEQ ID No:10; and B represents at least one amino acid residue of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 198-250 of SEQ ID No:10; wherein A and B together represent a contiguous polypeptide sequence designated in SEQ ID No:10, and the polypeptide modulates, e.g., agonizes or antagonizes, the biological activity of a hedgehog protein.
In yet a further preferred embodiment, the invention features a purified or recombinant polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence represented by the formula A-B, wherein A represents all or the portion of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 1-98, or analogous residues thereof, of a vertebrate hedgehog polypeptide identical or homologous to SEQ ID No: 14; and B represents at least one amino acid residue of the amino acid sequence designated by residues 99-150, or analogous residues thereof, of a vertebrate hedgehog polypeptide identical or homologous to SEQ ID No:14; wherein A and B together represent a contiguous polypeptide sequence designated in SEQ ID No:14, and the polypeptide modulates, e.g., agonizes or antagonizes, the biological activity of a hedgehog protein.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention features a nucleic acid encoding a polypeptide fragment of a hedgehog protein, e.g. a fragment described above. Preferably, the polypeptide fragment comprises an amino acid sequence identical or homologous with a sequence designated in one of SEQ ID No:8, SEQ ID No:9, SEQ ID No:10, SEQ ID No:11, SEQ ID No:12, SEQ ID No:13, or SEQ ID No:14. More preferably, the polypeptide fragment comprises an amino acid sequence designated in SEQ ID No:40.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention features a nucleic acid encoding a polypeptide, which polypeptide has a molecular weight of approximately 19 kDa and has the ability to modulate, e.g., either mimic or antagonize, at least a portion of the activity of a wild-type hedgehog protein. Preferably, the polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence identical or homologous with a sequence designated in one of SEQ ID No:8, SEQ ID No:9, SEQ ID No:10, SEQ ID No:11, SEQ ID No:12, SEQ ID No:13, or SEQ ID No:14. More preferably, the polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence designated in the general formula SEQ ID No:40.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention feature a nucleic acid which encodes a polypeptide that modulates, e.g., mimics or antagonizes, the biological activity of a hedgehog protein, which nucleic acid comprises all or a portion of the nucleotide sequence of the coding region of a gene identical or homologous to the nucleotide sequence designated by one of SEQ ID No:1, SEQ ID No:2, SEQ ID No:3, SEQ ID No:4, SEQ ID No:5, SEQ ID No:6 or SEQ ID No:7. Preferably, the nucleic acid comprises a hedgehog-encoding portion that hybridizes under stringent conditions to a coding portion of one or more of the nucleic acids designated by SEQ ID No:1-7.
Moreover, as described below, the hedgehog polypeptide can be either an agonist (e.g. mimics), or alternatively, an antagonist of a biological activity of a naturally occurring form of the protein, e.g., the polypeptide is able to modulate differentiation and/or growth and/or survival of a cell responsive to authentic hedgehog proteins. Homologs of the subject hedgehog proteins include versions of the protein which are resistant to proteolytic cleavage, as for example, due to mutations which alter potential cleavage sequences or which inactivate an enzymatic activity associated with the protein. Other forms are secreted and isolatable from a cell with no further proteolytic cleavage required beyond cleavage of a signal sequence, e.g., truncated forms of the protein, such as corresponding to the natural proteolytic fragments described below.
The hedgehog polypeptides of the present invention can be glycosylated, or conversely, by choice of the expression system or by modification of the protein sequence to preclude glycosylation, reduced carbohydrate analogs can also be provided. Glycosylated forms include derivatization with glycosaminoglycan chains. Likewise, hedgehog polypeptides can be generated which lack an endogenous signal sequence (though this is typically cleaved off even if present in the pro-form of the protein).
The subject proteins can also be provided as chimeric molecules, such as in the form of fusion proteins. For instance, the hedgehog protein can be provided as a recombinant fusion protein which includes a second polypeptide portion, e.g., a second polypeptide having an amino acid sequence unrelated (heterologous) to the hedgehog polypeptide, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is glutathione-S-transferase, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is an enzymatic activity such as alkaline phosphatase, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is an epitope tag.
Yet another aspect of the present invention concerns an immunogen comprising a hedgehog polypeptide in an immunogenic preparation, the immunogen being capable of eliciting an immune response specific for a hedgehog polypeptide; e.g. a humoral response, e.g. an antibody response; e.g. a cellular response. In preferred embodiments, the immunogen comprising an antigenic determinant, e.g. a unique determinant, from a protein represented by one of SEQ ID Nos. 8-14.
A still further aspect of the present invention features antibodies and antibody preparations specifically reactive with an epitope of the hedgehog immunogen.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention features a nucleic acid encoding a polypeptide fragment of a hedgehog protein, e.g. a fragment described above. Preferably, the polypeptide fragment comprises an amino acid sequence identical or homologous with a sequence designated in one of SEQ ID No:8, SEQ ID No:9, SEQ ID No:10, SEQ ID No:11, SEQ ID No:12, SEQ ID No:13, or SEQ ID No:14. More preferably, the polypeptide fragment comprises an amino acid sequence designated in SEQ ID No:40.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention features a nucleic acid encoding a polypeptide, which polypeptide has a molecular weight of approximately 19 kDa and has the ability to modulate, e.g., either mimic or antagonize, at least a portion of the activity of a wild-type hedgehog protein. Preferably, the polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence identical or homologous with a sequence designated in one of SEQ ID No:8, SEQ ID No:9, SEQ ID No:10, SEQ ID No:11, SEQ ID No:12, SEQ ID No:13, or SEQ ID No:14. More preferably, the polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence designated in the general formula SEQ ID No:40.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention feature a nucleic acid which encodes a polypeptide that modulates, e.g., mimics or antagonizes, the biological activity of a hedgehog protein, which nucleic acid comprises all or a portion of the nucleotide sequence of the coding region of a gene identical or homologous to the nucleotide sequence designated by one of SEQ ID No:1, SEQ ID No:2, SEQ ID No:3, SEQ ID No:4, SEQ ID No:5, SEQ ID No:6 or SEQ ID No:7. Preferably, the nucleic acid comprises a hedgehog-encoding portion that hybridizes under stringent conditions to a coding portion of one or more of the nucleic acids designated by SEQ ID No:1-7.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a substantially isolated nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence which encodes a hedgehog polypeptide. In preferred embodiments, the encoded polypeptide specifically mimics or antagonizes inductive events mediated by wild-type hedgehog proteins. The coding sequence of the nucleic acid can comprise a sequence which is identical to a coding sequence represented in one of SEQ ID Nos: 1-7, or it can merely be homologous to one or more of those sequences. For instance, the hedgehog encoding sequence preferably has a sequence at least 60% homologous to a nucleotide sequence in one or more of SEQ ID Nos: 1-7, though higher sequence homologies of, for example, 80%, 90% or 95% are also contemplated. The polypeptide encoded by the nucleic acid can comprise an amino acid sequence represented in one of SEQ ID Nos: 8-14 such as one of those full length proteins, or it can comprise a fragment of that nucleic acid, which fragment may, for instance, encode a fragment which is, for example, at least 5, 10, 20, 50 or 100 or 200 amino acids in length. The polypeptide encoded by the nucleic acid can be either an agonist (e.g. mimics), or alternatively, an antagonist of a biological activity of a naturally occurring form of a hedgehog protein.
Furthermore, in certain preferred embodiments, the subject hedgehog nucleic acid will include a transcriptional regulatory sequence, e.g. at least one of a transcriptional promoter or transcriptional enhancer sequence, which regulatory sequence is operably linked to the hedgehog gene sequence. Such regulatory sequences can be used in to render the hedgehog gene sequence suitable for use as an expression vector.
In yet a further preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid probe corresponding to at least 12 consecutive nucleotides of either sense or antisense sequence of one or more of SEQ ID Nos:1-7; though preferably to at least 20 consecutive nucleotides; and more preferably to at least 40, 50 or 75 consecutive nucleotides of either sense or antisense sequence of one or more of SEQ ID Nos:1-7.
The invention also features transgenic non-human animals, e.g. mice, rats, rabbits, chickens, frogs or pigs, having a transgene, e.g., animals which include (and preferably express) a heterologous form of a hedgehog gene described herein, or which misexpress an endogenous hedgehog gene, e.g., an animal in which expression of one or more of the subject hedgehog proteins is disrupted. Such a transgenic animal can serve as an animal model for studying cellular and tissue disorders comprising mutated or mis-expressed hedgehog alleles or for use in drug screening.
The invention also provides a probe/primer comprising a substantially purified oligonucleotide, wherein the oligonucleotide comprises a region of nucleotide sequence which hybridizes under stringent conditions to at least 10 consecutive nucleotides of sense or antisense sequence of SEQ ID No:1, or naturally occurring mutants thereof. Nucleic acid probes which are specific for each of the classes of vertebrate hedgehog proteins are contemplated by the present invention, e.g. probes which can discern between nucleic acid encoding an Shh versus an Ihh versus a Dhh versus an Mhh. In preferred embodiments, the probe/primer further includes a label group attached thereto and able to be detected. The label group can be selected, e.g., from a group consisting of radioisotopes, fluorescent compounds, enzymes, and enzyme co-factors. Probes of the invention can be used as a part of a diagnostic test kit for identifying dysfunctions associated with mis-expression of a hedgehog protein, such as for detecting in a sample of cells isolated from a patient, a level of a nucleic acid encoding a subject hedgehog protein; e.g. measuring a hedgehog mRNA level in a cell, or determining whether a genomic hedgehog gene has been mutated or deleted. These so called xe2x80x9cprobes/primersxe2x80x9d of the invention can also be used as a part of xe2x80x9cantisensexe2x80x9d therapy which refers to administration or in situ generation of oligonucleotide probes or their derivatives which specifically hybridize (e.g. bind) under cellular conditions, with the cellular mRNA and/or genomic DNA encoding one or more of the subject hedgehog proteins so as to inhibit expression of that protein, e.g. by inhibiting transcription and/or translation. Preferably, the oligonucleotide is at least 10 nucleotides in length, though primers of 20, 30, 50, 100, or 150 nucleotides in length are also contemplated.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides an assay for screening test compounds for inhibitors, or alternatively, potentiators, of an interaction between a hedgehog protein and a hedgehog receptor. An exemplary method includes the steps of (i) combining a hedgehog receptor, either soluble or membrane bound (including whole cells), a hedgehog polypeptide, and a test compound, e.g., under conditions wherein, but for the test compound, the hedgehog protein and the hedgehog receptor are able to interact; and (ii) detecting the formation of a complex which includes the hedgehog protein and the receptor either by directly quantitating the complex or by measuring inductive effects of the hedgehog protein. A statistically significant change, such as a decrease, in the formation of the complex in the presence of a test compound (relative to what is seen in the absence of the test compound) is indicative of a modulation, e.g., inhibition, of the interaction between the hedgehog protein and the receptor.
Yet another aspect of the present invention concerns a method for modulating one or more of growth, differentiation, or survival of a mammalian cell responsive to hedgehog induction. In general, whether carries out in vivo, in vitro, or in situ, the method comprises treating the cell with an effective amount of a hedgehog polypeptide so as to alter, relative to the cell in the absence of hedgehog treatment, at least one of (i) rate of growth, (ii) differentiation, or (iii) survival of the cell. Accordingly, the method can be carried out with polypeptides mimics the effects of a naturally-occurring hedgehog protein on the cell, as well as with polypeptides which antagonize the effects of a naturally-occurring hedgehog protein on said cell. In preferred embodiments, the hedgehog polypeptide provided in the subject method are derived from verterbrate sources, e.g., are vertebrate hedgehog polypeptides. For instance, preferred polypeptides includes an amino acid sequence identical or homologous to an amino acid sequence (e.g., including bioactive fragments) designated in one of SEQ ID No:8, SEQ ID No:9, SEQ ID No:10, SEQ ID No:11, SEQ ID No:12, SEQ ID No:13 or SEQ ID No:14. Furthermore, the present invention contemplates the use of invertebrate hedgehog polypeptides, such as the Dros-HH polypeptide designated by SEQ ID No:34, or bioactive fragments thereof equivalent to the subject vertebrate fragments.
In one embodiment, the subject method includes the treatment of testicular cells, so as modulate spermatogenesis. In another embodiment, the subject method is used to modulate osteogenesis, comprising the treatment of osteogenic cells with a hedgehog polypeptide. Likewise, where the treated cell is a chondrogenic cell, the present method is used to modulate chondrogenesis. In still another embodiment, hedgehog polypeptides can be used to modulate the differentiation of neural cells, e.g., the method can be used to cause differentiation of a neuronal cell, to maintain a neuronal cell in a differentiated state, and/or to enhance the survival of a neuronal cell, e.g., to prevent apoptosis or other forms of cell death For instance, the present method can be used to affect the differentiation of such neuronal cells as motor neurons, cholinergic neurons, dopanergic neurons, serotenergic neurons, and peptidergic neurons.
The present method is applicable, for example, to cell culture technique, such as in the culturing of neural and other cells whose survival or differentiative state is dependent on hedgehog function. Moreover, hedgehog agonists and antagonists can be used for therapeutic intervention, such as to enhance survival and maintenance of neurons and other neural cells in both the central nervous system and the peripheral nervous system, as well as to influence other vertebrate organogenic pathways, such as other ectodermal patterning, as well as certain mesodermal and endodermal differentiation processes. In an exemplary embodiment, the method is practiced for modulating, in an animal, cell growth, cell differentiation or cell survival, and comprises administering a therapeutically effective amount of a hedgehog polypeptide to alter, relative the absence of hedgehog treatment, at least one of (i) rate of growth, (ii) differentiation, or (iii) survival of one or more cell-types in the animnal.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of determining if a subject, e.g. a human patient, is at risk for a disorder characterized by unwanted cell proliferation or aberrant control of differentiation. The method includes detecting, in a tissue of the subject, the presence or absence of a genetic lesion characterized by at least one of (i) a mutation of a gene encoding a hedgehog protein, e.g. represented in SEQ ID No: 2, or a homolog thereof; or (ii) the mis-expression of a hedgehog gene. In preferred embodiments, detecting the genetic lesion includes ascertaining the existence of at least one of: a deletion of one or more nucleotides from a hedgehog gene; an addition of one or more nucleotides to the gene, a substitution of one or more nucleotides of the gene, a gross chromosomal rearrangement of the gene; an alteration in the level of a messenger RNA transcript of the gene; the presence of a non-wild type splicing pattern of a messenger RNA transcript of the gene; or a non-wild type level of the protein.
For example, detecting the genetic lesion can include (i) providing a probe/primer including an oligonucleotide containing a region of nucleotide sequence which hybridizes to a sense or antisense sequence of a hedgehog gene, e.g. a nucleic acid represented in one of SEQ ID Nos: 1-7, or naturally occurring mutants thereof, or 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 flanking sequences naturally associated with the hedgehog gene; (ii) exposing the probe/primer to nucleic acid of the tissue; and (iii) detecting, by hybridization of the probe/primer to the nucleic acid, the presence or absence of the genetic lesion; e.g. wherein detecting the lesion comprises utilizing the probe/primer to determine the nucleotide sequence of the hedgehog gene and, optionally, of the flanking nucleic acid sequences. For instance, the probe/primer can be employed in a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) or in a ligation chain reaction (LCR). In alternate embodiments, the level of a hedgehog protein is detected in an immunoassay using an antibody which is specifically immunoreactive with the hedgehog protein.
The practice of the present invention will employ, unless otherwise indicated, conventional techniques of cell biology, cell culture, molecular biology, transgenic biology, microbiology, recombinant DNA, and immunology, which are within the skill of the art. Such techniques are explained fully in the literature. See, for example, Molecular Cloning A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Ed., ed. by Sambrook, Fritsch and Maniatis (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press: 1989); DNA Cloning, Volumes I and II (D. N. Glover ed., 1985); Oligonucleotide Synthesis (M. J. Gait ed., 1984); Mullis et al. U.S. Pat. No: 4,683,195; Nucleic Acid Hybridization (B. D. Hames and S. J. Higgins eds. 1984); Transcription And Translation (B. D. Hames and S. J. Higgins eds. 1984); Culture Of Animal Cells (R. I. Freshney, Alan R Liss, Inc., 1987); Immobilized Cells And Enzymes (IRL Press, 1986); B. Perbal, A Practical Guide To Molecular Cloning (1984); the treatise, Methods In Enzymology (Academic Press, Inc., N.Y.); Gene Transfer Vectors For Mammalian Cells (J. H. Miller and M. P. Calos eds., 1987, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory); Methods In Enzymology, Vols. 154 and 155 (Wu et al. eds.), Immunochemical Methods In Cell And Molecular Biology (Mayer and Walker, eds., Academic Press, London, 1987); Handbook Of Experimental Immunology, Volumes I-IV (D. M. Weir and C. C. Blackwell, eds., 1986); Manipulating the Mouse Embryo, (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y., 1986).
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.